The Stolen Princess
by Nershey
Summary: Princess Adabelle is kidnapped from her treacherous life of royalty and mixed with a smaller group of thugs who could be the next line of royalty. During being kidnapped will Adabelle slowly begin to love one of the kidnappers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The infuriating scent of my parents' room slivered down my back bringing chills to my skin. I loathed being summoned to their dreadful room. All it did was bring unwanted memories of me continuously getting in trouble. Not that I was a terribly troublesome child; I just had a bit of a rebellious side. Constantly being "lady-like" wasn't exactly in my personality. I could reminisce for years of everything I've done to be trapped in this room, but today there just wasn't enough time.

"I want you to be pampered and ready to meet him." My mother snarled her hazel eyes full of annoyance and fear that I'd mess something up. Messing up ones day of meeting their soon to be betrothed wasn't a brilliant idea, especially with one being the future queen.

"It's not like I'm not trying, mother. This isn't my idea of enjoyment, you know." I retorted my body bubbling up in hate for my mother, "I'd much rather wait for me to meet someone spontaneously."

"You don't who this man is, do you? Then it's spontaneous. Now quit your whining and go get ready, I'm done with speaking to you," My mother snapped, then sighing to softly say, "You know I love you, right? Please be good, darling. I just don't want to mess this up." From fury to reassurance and kindness my mother's hazel eyes stared into mine giving me a hug on the inside as well the out.

Dressing for the meeting of the prince was not only the most horrid part; it was also the most dreadfully longest part. Constantly getting hair tugged, eye brows ripped off, it was just completely and utterly atrocious. But alas, we finished and what everyone claimed as "astounding" I called "fake". I had a pale pink dress on (a bit too poofy for my style) with golden lacing. The sleeves reach to my hands, and then to cover my apparent dreadful nail bitten finger I wore white gloves. Though the dress screamed misery I made an attempt to be a bit more optimistic I sucked it in, smiled and gave gratitude to everyone who complimented me. Turning to face my mother she inquired if I was prepared and I shook my head "yes", although my head shaking was hesitant.

The carriage ride was absolutely dreadful, I hated it. The rough, bumpy dirt road caused my dress to be even more uncomfortable than originally, then having to squeeze in with my mother, and father caused the ride to be most unpleasant.

"…And remember not to slouch! I know how you lack such manners." Mother reminded me for the thousandth time.

"Adabelle, if you could also refrain from scaring him off that'd be just lovely…I know how you have…tendencies…" My father said, beginning to drift off again staring through the carriage window.

"I'll be fine. I promise. After all he is my future husband." It took every bone in my body to force those words through my mouth. The mere thought of being married made my stomach want to turn inside out. (But if it did turn inside out I'd most likely get scolded for it being to un-ladylike and disowned.) In all honesty, I could never see myself married; actually I despised the thought of me in a relationship. Really, there are peasants prettier than myself who deserve the opportunity to become the apparent most beautiful, all ruling queen. But I suppose I was the one to be chosen, which was really horrid because I hate it, and I hate to sound ungrateful but this act just isn't me.

When we arrived at Prince Ayers' I could feel goose bumps throughout my entire body. As if all the heat from the world disappeared I immediately began to shiver, I could feel my head twirling with anxiety. With the immense, obnoxious opening of our arrival to the villagers I nearly wanted to scream and just curl into a ball of self-pity. Finally we were seated into a large room, with white marble floors, light blue walls and across the walls flowed beautiful golden swirls. There was a table, obviously to feast at, that was enormous it had to be over fifteen feet in length; the width was at least three feet. The top part was glass, and then the legs to the table were a white marble much like the floor. The chairs to the table had light blue cushioning and were made with a light oak wood. In the middle of the table had laid a roasted turkey that looked almost as big as me. There were plates and silverware set out along with drinks. Sitting at the end was King Mito of the Pandmalec Kingdom. Beside him was his beautiful wife, Queen Eliza, and behind them stood Prince Ayer. Ayer was fairly tall, he looked to be about 6'2, his hair ran down to the end of his shoulders perfectly cut and pampered with, making it look knight-ish. He was fairly attractive. My father broke the ice with inquiring, "Well, King Mito, shall we discuss the wedding arrangements along with our wives?"

"Yes, yes! That sounds wonderful. Your daughter and my son can talk some things out as well. Oh, and please help yourselves to the food!" Mito agreed, then like that my parents, and Ayer's parents vanished into another room. I awkwardly walked over to grab a cup on the table, after taking a sip I knew it was water. I could feel the tension in the room as Ayer walked over to me. His outfit was blue and gold, much like everything else in the castle. I stuck out horribly with the color choices, a pale pink and gold to a blue and gold didn't make such complimentary colors.

Inhaling Ayer finally spoke with, "So, uh- kids?"

I nearly choked on my own water. How could I already be expected to bare not just one child but more? I refrained from snapping and just grumbled, "Let's keep it simple for now."

Ayer's eyes opened wide, "I didn't mean to offend you princess! I'm- ugh. I'm sorry, I didn't plan this. My mother did I just despise this, I'm sorry." For the next couple hours Ayer and I got along pretty well. He was shy, and obedient. Mostly listened to what his parents said, he didn't really follow his own opinion; he wasn't cocky whatsoever, modest really. All in all, Ayer was an extremely sweet person with no desire to be a king either. In fact he had met an extremely kind florist named Iris that he just fell in love with, unfortunately it's forbidden for him to ever have a relationship with her. So evidently, he's stuck with me, the complete and utter opposite of who he loved. After twilight we all said our good-byes, then my family and I headed home. On the way back my mom was ecstatic to hear the meeting went well and that I didn't mess anything up. She almost had tears in her eyes from the enjoyment, whereas I held back every tear of anger and agony of the enforcement of the marriage.

After the horribly exaggerated long day I was very much pleased to escape the uncomfortable dress, and five pounds of makeup to just change into my comfortable night gown. It was a darker pink (My parents refuse to give me any other color, unfortunately.) and sunk down to my feet, the gown was loose allowing me to breathe. I collapsed onto my pink bed, surrounded by my pink room then I shut my eyes and fell into an immediate dreamful sleep.

Then when I awoke, no longer was I in the comfort of my own room but in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was terrifying when I finally acknowledge what was happening. I had been kidnapped. Dammit all! How could our guards allow something so petty to happen? This was a whole new level of lacked training. The bag I was in smelled of rotten potatoes and was extremely uncomfortable and scratchy. I wanted to scratch but my hands and feet were binded. I wanted to scream, sob, and beg for mercy, I wanted anything that would get me back home. But I knew this would lead to two things; death or all of our money. The ride in the bag was even more uncomfortable than the ride to Ayer's. Ayer, what would he say to this? What would Mito say to this? This is ruining the whole marriage. Granted, I didn't want to get married in the first place this sure as hell wasn't anywhere near and answer of mine.

I could hear muffled voices in the background, although I had no idea as to what they were saying. My heart was pounding against my chest at a mile per second. All I could feel was darkness suffocating me from the inside out. After a few minutes the muffled voices stopped and I could feel a drift up my dress. They untied the sack. I pushed myself out and glanced around me. There were three men, one with an eye patch, bald, and to be blunt ugly, the other had perfectly cut brown hair, standing beside him was a taller man dressed in a suit of armor his hair was short and black.

The man with black hair greeted, "Hello, Princess, guess you didn't expect this lovely surprise, eh?"

I scowled and retorted, "Don't you think if I expected it I would have put on a better dress?"

The man boomed with laughter and with a gleaming smile walked off and shouted, "Zach, we got a feisty one!"

"Make me sound less like a bitch, and more like a princess if you will." I snarled as he walked away the other men looking astound at me. I stood in a spot awkwardly as my hands and feet were still binded together. A slim, tall man strolled over to me his smile even screamed arrogance, he had messy dark blonde hair, the closer he got I could see his eyes were a deep emerald green. I couldn't help but to stare at him with utter hatred.

"So, this is the princess? Not much, eh?" He grinned, his emerald eyes glowing with laughter.

"If I wasn't much I wouldn't be here now would I? And what a great captor, showing your face, I can tell you were taught foolishly." I retorted my flesh burning from fury.

"Damn. Aren't you snappy? Too bad your royal, otherwise you'd fit perfectly. I'm Zach, you're Princess A-Who Gives a Damn, and this is where you'll be staying! So follow me, I'll show you the lot." Zach shouted with sheer joy, I couldn't believe how confident he was in himself to dare show me around.

"Adabelle, please call me that. I'd like to be refrained from being noted as "princess". And—show me around? How long to expect to keep me here? Furthermore, I won't be going anywhere with this damned binds." I growled my heart full of anxiety to go home. Zach unbound my legs and kept my hands bind and tied to a longer rope so he could pull me around as though I were some sort of dog.

_Even if I were a dog I'd still bite the bastard's ass. _I began thinking to myself.

Zach showed me everything, the place I was at wasn't just some backyard wood cabin it was an entire village. Of course, it was smaller. It was almost like its own little kingdom, and Zach was the king. There were small houses aligned with markets. About a mile further down led a training base with tents and a place to eat, across the training base was a large building made of stone. Zach informed me it was "headquarters". He took me inside; there were two stairways one heading up and one heading down. At the end wall in the center there was a blue and white flag with a dragon forming in the center of the flag. It reminded me of something, but what? Then Zach took me to the one stairs heading up. It was a large empty room of stone. The floors were cold as ice on a winter's day. I couldn't help but to shiver. "What is this place?"

Zach glanced back to look at me, he grinned and exclaimed, "A secret, but let me show you where you'll be staying." Zach then gripped my arm and dodged down. He took me to the stairway bellow and shoved me into a small cell with a small bed of haystacks clumped together and atop lied a blanket, across on the other side was a wooden table with one wooden chair, and torches lit the cell.

"G'night, Adabelle." Zach growled and strode out of the small dungeon. Again, I was left in complete and utter darkness with only myself to hear. I made my way towards the bed and collapsed on the hay and slowly fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole world was collapsing on top of me; I had nothing anymore I didn't even have my royalty. It was stripped away as long as I was a prisoner. I had nothing. I had no love, I had no dresses, at this moment I didn't even have my family. I could feel anxiety sink into my bones, my body shivered from the cold feeling. Even though I was tightly tucked in a blanket nothing could ever take away this dreaded coldness from my skin. Anymore all I could feel was being alone and I don't even think marrying Ayer would have solved such. Not that my parents cared, after all as long as I filled in their spots better than they did it doesn't really matter. They didn't love me as a daughter, as a princess, sure, but as a daughter? No. I was their possession not their equal, I was supposed to be a younger better version of them. But no, I had to be me. I had to screw things up, fight back, and spoil their happiness. Maybe that's why they wanted to marry me off so quickly?

There was a creek and I instantly forgot everything and brought my head up, I was hoping it was a guard to take me back but such enjoyment didn't come to me as it was only Zach. He walked down after grabbing some keys from his back pockets, and then he opened the cell door. "Well, Addie, mind if I call you that? Of course you don't! Let's go." He exclaimed stretching his hand outwards.

"No. I'm not going. I don't care, I'd rather kill myself." I snarled turning away.

"Now what the bloody hell has gotten into you? Yesterday you were full of energy ready to slit someone's throat. I was sure you were going to slit mine." Zach said, concern filling his eyes.

"Why do you care? I'm your captured princess that you want for ransom. Nothing more." I snapped.

Zach walked in the cell and sat beside me, "Because I do." I could tell he was serious and that he truly did care. Hesitant, I decided to explain everything. I used every bone in my body to not cry while explaining my whole life story to this complete and utter stranger. But I did feel a certain amount of trust to him. Even though he captured me and all, there was something about him.

"For a Princess, you aren't really a princess," Zach mumbled breaking the silence that loomed over us, "Kid, you really aren't that bad, you don't deserve that life. How your mom can compare you when you're already beau- as great as you are. Addie, all I can say is, we don't choose where we come from, but we can choose where to go from there." He outstretched his hand again, "Let's go now?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. He then pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but to give him a hug back.

Being still in my night gown and shoeless, Zach decided to get me some clothes and a pair of shoes. Originally he intended to get me a dress but he changed his mind after our talk. So, he decided on pair of tight trousers, much like his, and an under tunic. As for shoes I got leather boots that went up knee high. It felt so great to finally be free being able to walk and sit and move around, and not get your sides squeezed by a dress, or almost trip over because of some three foot high shoes. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. My heart was racing with pleasure. Was this even a kidnapping? It feels more like a rescue; a way to get out of a forced marriage, a way for me to be me. But was it selfish to not even consider how my mother and father felt? They did need someone to overlook the throne when they passed on. Maybe when that time came, I might…but why me in the first place? It's not like I asked for this.

"Hey, Princess, you with us?" Zach's voiced interrupted my thoughts.

"What? Uh- yeah. What the hell did I tell you about calling me princess?" I snapped with a smile forming on the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sorry; would you prefer your royal bitchiness?" Zach laughed his smile out shining the sun.

"Yes, I would. Now if you could stop being such a court jester, I'd appreciate it if you did less talk and more show." I retorted. Zach led me through a small passage way in the village I hadn't seen when he showed me around the night before. It had vines covered on the top and on the sides of walls. Through the passageway led a small dirt trail that crept into the woods.

"Ah, going to murder me in the woods? Guess you wanted me pretty beforehand, eh?" I snickered.

"Oh please, if I wanted you dead you'd be gone by now." Zach retorted looking down at me his emerald eyes full of joy, and laughter. He then grabbed my hand and dodged through the dirt passage. We had to be running for over a half an hour. Even though I felt fatigue on me, I wanted to keep up with him. I didn't want him to think I was so out of shape. After a bit longer we finally stopped with nothing but trees surrounding us. The only noise was the whispering of the trees as the wind blew its cool empty breeze by, and rushing water behind the trees. The trees were newly bloomed bright, fresh, and green, so obviously showing springtime. My heart ached from its pure beauty, something my parents could never allow me to enjoy.

"You have to close your eyes," Zach said, "Otherwise it won't be a surprise."

"Okay." I agreed shutting my eyes tight and covering them with my hands. He then put his hands on my shoulder and led me through some bushes that felt prickly against my skin. Then we came to halt.

"Open." I opened my eyes at his call to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A waterfall, leading to a lake so clear it made crystals look filthy. Ankle high green grass surrounded the lake, the dew shining like diamonds as the grass flowed with the wind like a rhythm to a song. The breeze danced upon my skin bringing goose bumps. The birds were flying singing a song so astounding that no music in the world could ever compare. The air smelled of lavender and complete and utter harmony. My heart was singing, I ever so craved to stay here forever, and to never leave.

Looking up at Zach, I uttered, "This…place—how? I mean…It's so…It's…"

"Indescribable, I know," Zach finished my sentence, "Don't ask so many questions, just enjoy." He smirked at me; he then lifted me up and threw me into the water. The water felt warm and inviting against my skin, it soothed all my problems away. But at the same token, it was ruining my boots. I burst into laughter as he jumped in beside me creating an enormous splash. From then on we splashed and fooled around until about twilight when we went up to the grassy shore and collapsed on our backs.

"You're great," I breathed finally, "I'd never thought." From the corner of my eye I could see Zach smile. His long wet dark blonde hair even messier, his olive colored skin shimmering in what was left of the light of the sun. His emerald eyes closing he drifted into a sleep. I giggled when he snored a bit, then I moved over to him, laying my head on his chest. His heart's rhythm was almost as beautiful as the singing birds. I then fell into a dream filled sleep.


End file.
